


You saved my life. Thank you :)

by Goofballjimin101



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofballjimin101/pseuds/Goofballjimin101
Summary: Jimin on edge to commit suicide when he came across Jeon Jungkook's note.





	You saved my life. Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Depression is no joke. Please be befriend with those who going through depression. Dont hear their problems , listen them. Help them to get their life on track and even if someone talks about suicide as joke , please keep an eye on them. Depression could be because of any reason so dont judge the person when "he/she" says "i am depressed because of this" as depression can be because of any thing. Be careful and also respect their emotions.

Jimin lost his job , his parents disown him because he is gay and with all heartbreak when he entered in his apartment , all he found his boyfriend thrusting hard in another boy. Jimin stood there at door steps in shock and with broken heart he left , no he actually got kicked out by his "BOYFIREND" who is now "EX". Jimin dont have enough money to survive as he spent all in the ring he brought yesterday to propose his 5 years long relationship boyfriend whom he found cheating on him few minutes ago. Jimin dont have job either to earn money and also he dont have friends. He dont know where to go. So he choosed most easy option, suicide. Jimin rent a cab and reached bridge. It took him time to mentally prepare himself for suicide and the moment he about to jump , he found a note, handwritten note by someone named " JEON JUNGKOOK". He sat down and started reading it.

At 2 PM jimin knocked his apartment's door whose rent he always paid and the moment his "EX" opened the door, jimin slapped him across the face. Jimin called police and showed them the legal papers where its clearly shown the apartment belonged to jimin and those papers jimin brought from his owner who was out when jimin got kicked out. Police asked Jimin's EX to leave and with no much drama jimin's EX left. Jimin grabbed a glass of chilled water, washed his face with cold water , changed his dress and then fell down on couch and started reading that handwritten note by the guy named " JEON JUNGKOOK ". 

Jimin started reading loudly in his beautiful raspy voice :

Dear Stranger ,

Right now, there are people all over the world who are just like you. They’re either lonely, they’re missing somebody, they're depressed, they're hurt, they're scared from their past, they're having personal issues no one knows about, they have secrets you wouldn't believe. They wish and they dream and they hope. They wish things will get better, and life starts going the way they want it. They look out the window whenever they’re in the car or on a bus or a train and they watch the people on the streets and wonder what they've been through. They wonder if there are people out there like them. They’re like you, and you could tell them everything and they would understand.. And right now, they’re sitting here reading these words, and I’m writing this for you so you don’t feel alone anymore. You're not alone, the problems and disappointments you've gone through or facing now someone somewhere across the world understands. Whatever you're facing right now, whatever negative things are happening in your life i stand in faith that things will get better for you. Don't worry about the future, don't be depressed about your past and just focus on today. And if today's not going so great don't worry! Tomorrow's a new chance. (( JEON JUNGKOOK. ))


End file.
